


Not Even The Stars Above

by aphamericanhero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For oliver, M/M, This is from aph-cardverse's deity au on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: It was time for Alfred to confess





	Not Even The Stars Above

If there was one thing Alfred regretted, it was not spending enough time with Arthur. 

He tried to, he really did, but between all his work as King, Arthur’s own work, and the two of them skirting around their feelings for each other, it was difficult to find a time and place that worked for both of them.

But today, tonight really, was or of those rare times when they were both free. Alfred had invited him out on a date. He had planned to finally confess today, let Arthur finally know exactly how he felt. Even though Alfred really shouldn’t be, he was anxious.

Alfred took a deep breath. _You can do this. It’s just Arthur._ He knocked on the door, and waited, knowing it was best not to suddenly barge in and disturb the God from experience. Even though it had healed quickly, it was a wound he will not be quick to forget. Alfred nervously shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Arthur to open the door. 

After a bit of shuffling, the door opened and Arthur stepped out in his usual robe and cape. Alfred smiled. “Are you ready?” 

The God of Magic huffed. “Wouldn’t have opened the door if I wasn’t.

“Awesome, then follow me M'lord, and close your eyes. No peeking!” Arthur rolled his eyes but complied, letting out a small gasp of surprise when Alfred grabbed his hand.

Alfred led the two out to the courtyard, underneath the stars that he was sovereign of. Alfred guided them to a specific pre-picked spot, where a blanket and a picnic basket were waiting. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

Arthur opened his eyes and gave an audible gasp. Sure, he was privy to Alfred’s stars every night, but tonight they seemed brighter, more…. _magical._ Arthur reached a hand towards the sky. “They’re beautiful….”

Alfred beamed. “I’m glad you like them. I prepared them tonight especially for you.” Arthur contained a blush. How sweet of him. “Now Arthur, listen to me.” Arthur snapped out of his trance and met Alfred’s eyes. “No worries tonight. I don’t want your mind to be focused on your duties or the civilians or anything else. I want you focused on only _me_ ok?” Arthur nodded, intending to keep that promise. 

Alfred grinned. “Excellent.” He gestured to the blanket and the food. “Now sit. A wonderful evening is ahead of us.” Arthur complied, and Alfred sat next to him, opening the basket and bringing out small sandwiches and some beverages. He offered both to Arthur and he accepted them gratefully. They both ate in silence, admiring the view, Arthur quickly leaning on Alfred’s shoulder.

Alfred soon broke the silence. “If I wouldn’t get backlash from the other gods, I would make a constellation of you. I’m constantly trying to capture and preserve your beauty in the stars.”

Arthur pinked, letting out little wisps of rose-colored magic. How many hours had he spent of his free time trying to magically construct something for Alfred? Too many to count. All he had so far was a necklace, in the middle a star-shaped amethyst charm that glowed the same soft purple that dusted Alfred’s cheeks. Imbued with his favorite scents, a smiling picture of himself inside. Why he had brought it with him tonight he didn’t know, but he was glad he did. Retrieving it from his cloak, Arthur pressed the necklace into Alfred’s palm. “Here.” 

Alfred looked at the charm quizzically. Amethyst was his favorite gem, but…. “What’s this..?” 

“Open it. 

Alfred obeyed, and was hit with all of his different smells. The best part, however, was the smiling picture of Arthur inside. A gem within itself. 

“May it bring you comfort, and serve as a reminder that I am always with you, wherever you may be.” 

Alfred was touched. “I’m sure it will. Thank you.” 

The two interlaced fingers, sitting and admiring the stars in companionable silence. Eventually Alfred lifted Arthur up, leading him to the walkway. “Let’s dance.”

Alfred took Arthur’s hands in his own, leading him into a simple waltz. “It’s nice to finally waltz without someone correcting your every move.” 

Arthur chuckled. “Or have the whole ballroom staring at you.” 

“Or worry about crushing someone’s feet!” 

They both laughed at that, smiling wide. “It’s nice to not feel so pressured for once,” Arthur admitted. 

“Yeah, it is. Look, Arthur,” _this was the moment!_ We often don’t spend time together like this often, and there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.“ 

Arthur was completely focused on Alfred, wondering what the news could possibly be. He couldn’t deal with another issue. He was stressed as it was.

"You see…well, um….” Oh fuck it. Alfred leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Arthur lips, breaking away, he grinned, a soft blush on his face. “I love you Arthur. Have for a long time.” 

Arthur buried his hands in Alfred’s hair, kissing him, and the God followed suit, returning the kiss sweetly. “I love you too.” 


End file.
